Buenas Intenciones
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Después de un extremadamente largo día, Danny llegó volando a su casa, atravesó la pared de su habitación, se tiró en la cama, reviso su celular y descubrió con agrado, que a diferencia de otras veces, sus padres no lo habían llenado con mensajes a cerca de su cuidado, de que regresara o que no se arriesgara, de hecho, a pesar de que eran las 10:30 pm no tenía ningún mensaje, a dec


_**Buenas Intenciones**_

Después de un extremadamente largo día, Danny llegó volando a su casa, atravesó la pared de su habitación, se tiró en la cama, reviso su celular y descubrió con agrado, que a diferencia de otras veces, sus padres no lo habían llenado con mensajes a cerca de su cuidado, de que regresara o que no se arriesgara, de hecho, a pesar de que eran las 10:30 pm no tenía ningún mensaje, a decir verdad, si era algo extraño, justo en sus manos, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar…

_Mensaje de Sam Phantom: -¿Danny? ¿Estás bien? – _

Mal presentimiento al full, esa pregunto lo alerto, era de temer… y valla que tenía miedo en este mismo instante, trago saliva y respondió la aplicación de chat instantáneo con la mayor naturalidad -si… ¿Por qué?

Miró el aparato tratando de recordar ¿Por qué Sam le mandaba un mensaje? No es que Sam no fuese romántica, pero solo preguntaba si "estaba bien" cuando por combatir fantasmas Danny se lastimaba y la dejaba plantada en alguna cita (¿Por qué otra razón la dejaría plantada?) Todo era cosa que su muy amada novia le cuestionara "entonces por qué no viniste…" bla, bla, bla… pelearían, se reconciliarían y todo estaría bien, Sam lo amaba y ella era su vida, así que era cosa de hacerle entender las cosas

Pasaron cinco segundos, diez, un minuto, tres y no había respuesta, a los cinco minutos aun no sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabía una cosa… era peor de lo que había imaginado…. Al fin después de diez aterradores minutos de nuevo vibro el celular "que no diga nada, que no diga nada, por favor que no diga nada" –pensó Danny suplicando al cielo

_Mensaje de Sam Phantom: -no, por nada… _

La única vez que Sam había respondido "no, por nada" habían terminado su relación y por tres días Sam no le dirigió la palabra, pero aquella vez él tenía grandes motivos, Valerie lo había invitado a todo un día de practica anti-fantasma… -jamás se dijo que los motivos fuesen válidos-

¡¿Por qué?! El era una buena persona, había salvado al mundo entero ¿Quién mas podría decir eso? Haber ¿Quién? ¡Nadie! Entonces, ¿Por qué a él? Suspiró. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar nada, ¿Qué había olvidado? Así que le preguntó a la única persona que recordaría su agenda mejor que él mismo -¡Jazz! –gritó y un segundo después su hermana le respondía de las escaleras

-¿Danny? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó asustada

¡Diablos! Era peor de lo que imaginaba -¿Dónde se supone que debo estar? –preguntó el HOFA con palidez no fantasmal

-mañana es el cumpleaños de Sam y para festejarlo su familia la llevará a Florida, pasarían el día, Sam y tú en Cabo Cañaveral solos festejando, ¡llevan meses planeándolo! – no dijo, gritó Jazz con preocupación visible

Danny golpeo su frente con su palma –era hoy… ¡rayos! Tuve tanto quehacer que lo olvidé

El celular de Danny vibro: _Mensaje de Sam Phantom: -lo siento Danny. No puedo post-poner el viaje más, me iré mañana temprano, pero ya no estás invitado. Adiós._

-le pusiste "Phantom"… ¿ella lo sabe? – preguntó suspicaz Jazz con una sonrisilla burlista que Danny ignoro de mala gana

Imaginar a Sam decepcionada hizo que al ver el mensaje apagara su celular y regresará a su habitación al borde del llanto, era el fin, había olvidado no solo un viaje, si no un cumpleaños que Sam había sacrificado para estar con él y cumplirle su deseo de visitar cabo, era el fin, y si, debería, Sam merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que no le dedique su tiempo a los fantasmas si no a cuidar de ella

Al día siguiente:

El sol había salido, y aun que se había ido a la cama con la idea de dejar a Sam ser feliz, también debía pensar en él, no había dormido pensando en los planes para el resto de su vida, no le esperaba una vida fácil, ya no estaría Sam ahí para… bueno para ser el amor de su vida… ¿Cómo sería ahora la vida sin Sam? Podría haber otras chicas, de menos Valerie Gray y Paulina Sánchez… quizá alguien mas

-viejo, Sam está loca por ti, es capaz de regresar de Florida a pedirte perdón, solo tienes que explicarle ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Tuck preocupado por la relación de sus amigos

-vamos viejo, ni siquiera me atrevo a responder el mensaje, ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que me perdone? –Responde Danny preocupado –vamos al Nasty burguer, no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada

-vamos viejo, al menos responderle el mensaje – Tuck en su calidad de alcalde tenía mucho trabajo restaurando la ciudad, aun que solo lo sería en lo que había un alcalde interino y para reconstruir la ciudad pero aun así tenía tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos –si quieres puedo mandar cerrar las carreteras y hacer que no pueda salir de la ciudad

-para empezar, lo más seguro es que hayan salido en avión–respondió Danny encogiéndose de hombros –a demás, ya decidí que tomaré la vida como venga, no me deprimiré, Sam tiene razón en dejarme y yo no me quedaré solo toda la vida

Salieron rumbo al sitio de convivencia de siempre, a pesar de ser fin de semana, o quizá por esa misma razón, estaba lleno

-estas mal… me consta que ayer los fantasmas te azoraron, todo es cosa que se lo digas y ella te entenderá. Te ama – dijo el moreno y joven alcalde

-¡entiende que no me interesa, no me importa nada y todo lo que digas es nada, el mundo me abandono junto con ella, pero no la necesito ni a ella ni a nadie! ¿Entendido? Cualquier chica querría estar conmigo, así que no voy a esperar a que regrese de Florida que está lleno de atractivos chicos ricos, ¡ya! – grito Danny enojado y llamando la atención e todos los chics que estaba ahí

Tuck juraría que estaba desesperado, y nervioso y triste, por eso mismo trató de reconfortar a su amigo de la infancia -estas triste y dolido, y cuando Sam se enteré va a enojarse más si… -al mirar a Danny, el ojiazul estaba coqueteando con las chicas de la otra mesa

-¡Danny! – Gritó Tuck regresándolo a la realidad - ¡sabes lo que Sam nos hará cuando sepa que andas coqueteando con otras!

-no son "otras" son Paulina y Valerie… las de siempre –respondió Danny con un dejo de burla –a demás no dirá nada, Sam terminó conmigo

El entusiasmo de Paulina fue evidente y sonrió coquetamente a Danny mientras este le dedicaba una de esas miradas tontas y una sonrisa estúpida que usan los chicos para coquetear

-Hola Sam – Tucker miró a la entrada del restaurante

-¿Sam? Yo no… - asustado, Danny volteo a la entrada -oye… -al notar que no había nadie más retó a su amigo de la infancia que seguía comiendo tan quitado de la pena

-¿asustado? – preguntó Tuck dando un gran trago a su refresco y luego una mordida gigantesca a su hamburguesa

-no tengo miedo ¡soy el HO-FA! ¿Qué me puede hacer? – dijo completamente relajado Danny

Tuck le dirigió una mirada de esas que con solo mirarlas dices "¡por favor!" Danny la entendió perfectamente y tragó saliva, le dio un trago a su soda dietética, después de eso, con valor renovado –sí claro– y después de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa que no había podido hacerlo hace un mes, porque Sam no quería verlo comiendo carne disfrutando aquella nasty burguer con mucha carne como nunca en su vida

-ya estoy harto de Sam –dijo para agudizar la voz y burlarse de su ex-novia -¡Danny, no comas carne! Esos pobres animales, ¡Danny, no conduzcas! ¿No sabes cuan contaminado esta el planeta? ¡Danny, debes cultivar un jardín en tu azotea! Danny esto, Danny lo otro… ya estoy harto, que ya no regrese conmigo, y yo me quedare riéndome cuando ella se fue y yo me fui y lo recordaré y no me va a importar…-

De improviso, Johnny 13 apareció atacando la mesa donde Paulina, Valerie y Estrella comían tranquilas

-¡Transformación! – se oyó y Danny fue corriendo, salvando a la única de la mesa que en realidad no estaba completamente loca por él, Estrella, la rubia se sonrojo y las otras dos corrieron a abrazarlo y a darle las gracias por salvarlas, Danny bajo a la rubia -¡corran! – dijo enérgicamente, las chicas obedecieron, pero la rubia en agradecimiento no dudo en besar la mejilla del HO-FA

La pela fue reñida y se extendió por un buen rato, por suerte el alcalde estaba ahí y pudo mandar traer una serie de personal para limpiar el desastre, pronto todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, claro, cuando al fin Danny había metido a su enemigo en un termo phantom

-¿que no lo habías derrotado ayer? – preguntó Tucker

-lo hice, los capturé a todos en termos Phantom -respondió Danny agotado, aun, por el día anterior, en que al parecer todos los fantasmas que conocía habían decidido visitar la ciudad –no sé por qué siguen escapando

_En la casa Fenton, específicamente en la cocina, Jack revisaba los termos Fenton en busca de café caliente, sopa, o algo para comer, ya que Madie llevaba desde el lunes metida en el laboratorio mejorando –arreglando- varios de los inventos de Jack para que Danny pudiera usarlos con mayor seguridad, pero ninguno de los termos tenían comida –todos contien fantasmas, Danny debería enviarlos a la zona fansma…- comentó a su hija Jazmine que no le prestaba atención y solo revisaba su tesis para la universidad sobre la psicología fantasma –lo que digas papá…_

De regreso con Danny, cuando al fin vieron que todo estaba tranquilo, las tres chicas más populares de Casper higs se acercaron a "agradecer" al chico fantasma

-valla Danny, te has vuelto muy fuerte – Valerie fue la primera en intervenir – te habría ayudado pero dejé mi mochila en casa, mi padre… me la confisco… -miro de reojo avergonzada y molesta arqueando la ceja –pero pronto la sacaré y le patearé el trasero a esos fantasmas

-no sé como lo haces Danny, eres realmente impresionante – esa era Estrella que con las manos juntas en el pecho y mirándolo coquetamente

Sin embargó Paulina las empujó y se acerco con la seducción en la mirada –dejen de molestarlo, Danny debe estar realmente cansado –luego miró a Danny a los ojos y le sonrió -¿no es así Danny? ¡Vamos! Regresemos al Nasty burger, yo invito

Al tener la atención de las tres chicas, Danny se sintió realmente alagado y completamente estúpido, el rostro de Sam no salía de su mente, y aun que tenía ganas de seguir su vida sin ella, su boca no le hizo caso a su cerebro –no puedo, voy a descansar en casa y nos veremos después – aun así les guiñó el ojo y como Danny Phantom se fue volando pensando que Estrella, Paulina y Valerie no eran feas, en lugar de dos, bien podía cambiar a Sam por tres… y luego suspiró -pero ni ellas tres juntas se comparan contigo Sam…

Estaba completamente decidido a dejar de lado todo lo que le recordara a la chica gótica, por lo mismo, acostado en su cama sacó su celular, solo en lugar de oprimir la acción "eliminar" oprimió la opción "llamar" cuando escucho tono de llamada, no pudo colgar… Sam no respondió, así que volvió a marcar, después de tres tonos se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-¿Danny? No contesté antes porque estaba desempacando… -se escucho, de verdad se esforzaba en aparentar tranquilidad, pero no funcionaba, Sam estaba triste y se notaba en su voz

-hola… verás… - el chico fantasma estaba tan nervioso que sus ojos cambiaban a verde sin que lo notara –yo… quería decirte… feliz cumpleaños ¿Qué tal Florida?

-ah… era eso… gracias, supongo, yo… no pude ir a Florida, creo que cancelaron las salidas por emergencia fantasma o algo así… ¿Tucker te dijo algo?

Danny sonrió –bueno, no, pero, es mi mejor amigo… -del otro lado de la línea se escucho un suspiro, Danny continuo de buena gana –sabes, ayer tuve un día ajetreado, lleno de fantasmas y…

-lo sé… a mis padres y a mí nos atacó Ember cuando salimos a comprar bloqueador –respondió la chica del otro lado de la línea –pero le demostré por qué son la novia del chico fantasma… -un dejó de orgullo se escuchaba en su voz y Danny se sintió completo al escuchar aquello -bueno… era… concluyó haciendo sentir a Danny como cucaracha

-la verdad, es que cuando derrote a todos los fantasmas estaba demasiado cansado y olvide que debía ir contigo –respondió Danny –pero aun te amo, yo quiero ser tu novio todavía, si quieres perdonarme…

-escuche por ahí que estabas diciendo que habíamos terminado y que saldrás con Paulina –aun Sam no podía ocultar el repudio que sentía por la chica más popular de la escuela

-nada que ver, estaba triste y no sabía cómo hacer para sentirme mejor, hice muchas tonterías pero te amo, yo solo quiero compartir mi vida contigo, con nadie más, si me perdonas, te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte plantada –dijo Danny en un discurso tan sentido, del otro lado de la línea se escucho un sollozo y Danny sintió como su corazón se partía en cachitos -¡no llores Sam! Por favor, ¡no llores por mi culpa!

-¿Quién te dijo que estoy llorando? – respondió del otro lado la chica gótica siempre intentando ser más fuerte de lo que de por sí era –no prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, pero… te perdono Danny, pero con una sola condición

-¡la que sea! –respondió un ansioso Danny

-que tú me perdones por enojarme por algo tan absurdo, se quién eres, debo ser más comprensiva, lo siento mucho Danny

-no tienes que, pero si te hace sentir mejor, está bien, ambos debemos comunicarnos más… te amo Sam…

-yo creo que si le avisas a Tuck mañana estarán libres los vuelos

-primero debo averiguar que libera a los fantasmas, después de eso, te llevaré en mis brazos de ser necesario

El resto de la conversación fue de romance y promesas, los planes de Danny se habían ido al carajo, ¿dejar a Sam para ser feliz con otra? ¡Si claro! ¿Meter a dos o tres en aquella relación? ¡Na! Sam era mejor que todas aquellas chicas superficiales

Su gótica novia había arruinado las buenas intenciones de dejar a Sam ser feliz sin tener que tolerar los inconvenientes de ser la novia del chico fantasma… pero había reafirmado las buenas intenciones que tenía para el resto de su vida, Sam siempre sería el amor de su vida


End file.
